Internet Stranger, Yet More Of A Pal
by MissPerfectlyUniQue
Summary: this basically where Shane and Mitchie meet over MSN, and you know the rest… if you don't, I'm still not telling… so read and figure it out.. SMITCHIE, NAITLYN and Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao…! ;P**

**This is my new story, basically where Shane and Mitchie meet over MSN, and you know the rest… if you don't, I'm still not telling… so read and figure it out.**

**Also this is my first one, so please tell me what you think. I also accept criticism; just don't be too harsh!**

**Cheers**

**X**

My life is dreadfully imperceptible. You'd depart this life just trying to live it. Trust me, from having only two friends at school, Caitlyn Gellar and Sierra Johnson. Parents that cater and own a hardware store, that'd be my mom and my dad. Okay now don't take me the wrong way, I love my parents no matter what. What about my friends? Well they're just like my siblings. They can read me like a book. We stand by each other no matter what we go through. They are just amazing, Caitlyn being the sarcastic, tom boy, and Sierra the geeky kind of. But the intimidators at school can make your life so miserable, that there is no way to portray it.

Okay now that I was done with that I decided to log into MSN, apart from having a few close family and friends there was no other associates. I was getting kind of bored, and was deciding to call Cait, when I received a request.

_RockStar33_ has added you – **ACCEPT / DECLINE**

Who was that? I wondered. Nevertheless I accepted.

_RockStar33 – _hi

_This-is-Me – _urm, hi… do I know you?

_RockStar33 – _not really, I just decided to add you? What's your name?

_This-is-Me –_ okay, but how do I know you're not a stalker?

_RockStar33 _– because I'm not one. BTW you can call me Joseph, but it's not my real name

_This_-is-_Me_ – okay, well then you can call me Demetria

_RockStar33 – _nah, I'd rather call you Mitchie ;)

_This-is-Me _– yeah you just proved yourself a stalker…

_RockStar33 – _nope, look at your screen name, its Mitchie, Mitchie Torres :D

_This-is-me – _well, ok!

We chatted for a bit, he told me how old he was, 18, he was from Los Angeles, way across the country, I'm in New York, he had a band with his brothers. The older one 20 was obsessed with birds, and the youngest, who was 16, my age even though I'm turning 17 next month, will be America's next president, in like about 2040. He asked me about my invisibility and why and whatnot. I told him about how Ashley was my best friend, and then she went to some fashion camp called '_Fab Fashion Camp'_ and came back completely changed.

We conversed a bit more, and subsequently he said he needed to go rehearse with his brothers and we would chat later. He then logged off followed by myself.

"Darling, dinner's ready" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming" I yelled and ran down the stairs?

"What we having?" I asked whilst sitting down

"Our world famous Torres burgers."

"Great" I replied sarcastically, but apparently she dint get my sarcasm.

It's not that I don't like the burgers, but working at a burger joint can make you pretty sick of them.

She dished out the food and we began eating silently.

"Honey! Sierra and Caitlyn are coming over tomorrow for a sleep over. They could not get though to you."

"Great mom, Can you please call them, I got no credits in my phone. I'm off to bed. Goodnight!"

"Night darling."

I entered my room, got into my pajamas, and into bed. As soon as I hit the pillow, I fell into deep slumber, dreaming about Joseph, and how he would be like. Hazel eyes, Soft hair and an amazing personality…

**And that's the first chapter. How'd you like it so far?**

**Tell me what you think… Should I keep going? And follow me on twitter if you want spoilers' peeps… ;) twitter = HmSafiya … send in your ideas and I'll surely use them…**

**And lastly do one thing every author would love you to do… **

…

…

**REVIEW**

**Till the next chappiee…**

**Love,**

**Safss**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the feedback guys. A big thank you to Navybrat4, AwesomeChannyFan, ipuppy101, and alittlebitlonger95, I really appreciate it. And lastly but definitely not least, the wonderful SonshineDays, you certainly are one of the friendliest people around. Thank you so much :)**

**Hope you all like this chapter too.**

"Honey, school!" my mom shouted from down the stairs as usual.

I got up, jumped into the shower and tried on about a hundred garments before settling for a purple tee, black skinny jeans with a pair of black converse. (A/N that's the same thing she wears in the movie at the last day of school… if I'm not mistaken)

I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to find my two best friends sitting on the table having cereal, So much for waiting for me.

I took a seat between Sierra and my mom and poured myself some muesli whilst Caitlyn switched on Hot Tunes, but nothing interesting came on.

The three of us headed to school. After taking books from our lockers we headed to homeroom, when a voice over the intercom called "may all students please move to the auditorium for a special announcement. Thank you."

We all gathered as told, waiting for principle Nancy; (the nastiest principle on earth. Trust me!) Well she did emerge a good ten minutes later.

"Ok, can I have your attention please?" she hushed us "our announcement is that your summer retreat begins earlier than usual, so it initiates today."

Yip, the whole school including the three of us burst into applause, but I was not that keen on going so soon. I mean working at a burger joint for more than 1 ½ month is a lot. "So every one of you can now head home. Have a good vacation." I'm sure she didn't even mean it.

We slowly piled out of the auditorium.

"So tell me why we came to school." Cait began

"Urm, to listen to her not so vital declaration" I said

"What are you at? The white house" Sierra asked jokingly

"Nope, at prison" that was Caitlyn

"True that." And we all burst out laughing on the way home.

"Mom we're home" I called as soon as I stepped into the house.

My mom came up to us looking not so surprised.

"Ok, what's up? Why are you not so surprised that we're home way earlier than we're supposed to be? And why are you all smiles" I asked in one breath.

"Calm down, well I got this letter saying that the school will start vacation days earlier. And also all three of you can get to choose where you want to go on vacation, both Los Angeles and a surprise country, or Florida only."

Oh yeah, I forgot, Caitlyn, Sierra and my family spend the summers together. Caitlyn because her parents are never home and Sierra because it is not complete without our third musketeer.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Caitlyn asked the two of us.

"Yup" Sierra and I said at the same time.

"L.A here we come." The three of us yelled together.

After chit chatting for a bit, I logged on to my MSN and updated my status/PM.

'_L.A here we come :D… - Going on vacation with my besties and mom, super keyed up, gonna miss dad :(.'_

After chatting to my cousins for a bit, a window popped up, I was kind of glad it was 'that' one person.

_RockStar33 – hey, what you doing?_

_This-is-Me – watching Caitlyn jump up and down, she's over the moon_

_RockStar33 – oh ok, you're coming to L.A right? What's that "some country?"_

_This-is-Me – IDK, my mom isn't telling us, she says it's a surprise. I hope it spills; I'm not really a fan of surprises. Where you going?_

_RockStar33 – not sure, but for the moment I'm still here. Listen I got to go, my brothers are going to kill me. We'll yak later Kay?_

_This-is-Me – Kay, be safe._

_RockStar33 – you too, bye!_

_This-is-Me – Bye!_

I was so immersed in the tête-à-tête that I did not even realize the two of them were reading the entire thing. Long story, short! I'm BUSTED!

"Spill! Mitch who was that?" Cait asked or more like ordered.

I told the two of them the intact story, every each and single piece of info.

"Why did you not tell us sooner?"

Okay now I was getting pretty scared.

"I guess I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just next time don't you forget to tell us something as big as that I mean who knows, he seems like a pretty nice guy. Over time, he can be just a little bit more then friends. What do you say Sierra?" Cait said

"I agree, more than a 101 %." Sierra winked; something she does very rarely.

"Please, we have not even met, and you talking about that." I told them

"Jeez, you know Mitch, how about this? We go to L.A, you two meet, you figure out you used to chat to each other, then you know '_Love at first sight'_ and bam, a couple." Wow, I should have just been painted red at least that would have been ten times lighter than the color of my cheeks…..

"See, Mitchie blushing." Caitlyn said in a sing song voice

"Shut up"

"Both of you, get to the point, we've got to decide on what we're taking there, and get packing." Leave Sierra for that, being ever so organized.

"Kay"

The next few hours were spent deciding on clothing. After having a combat, we thought it was best to go shopping the next day.

Subsequent to all that, we decided to relax and just watch a movie.

We all agreed to watch 'Eclipse', and seriously, Caitlyn was going crazy over Jacob Black and Sierra over Edward Cullen. I was plain bored except for the parts where Jacob was shirtless. That was pure hotness. (A/N if you are a twilight watcher, don't you just agree with me?)

Half way through the movie, I fell into deep sleep.

It was about 2 am when I woke up and logged on once again. And you know it, Joseph was too.

Kind of freakish isn't it?

After chatting to him for quite a while and observing how understanding he was, I wondered if he really was the same type of a person, he showed to be.

I wished he was, because he always had the answer to every dilemma I put down.

**So, how do you like it this far? Let me know. And yes I do know that the chat box thing has got a very small part in this and the previous chapter, but I do plan on making the parts a bigger as the story steps forward. **

**Now you know what this is?**

**REVIEW TIME :D **


	3. Chapter 3

We went shopping the following morning just as planned, and bought a lot of great things.

Caitlyn being the one who wanted to spend all the money on the credit card my dad gave us, she seriously was not the normal Caitlyn today.

Just as we were coming out, I received a text from Joseph

'_Hey, miss chatting to you. What you doing?'_

We decided we'd text each other, until I come back from vacation because my MSN application had been accidently deleted and I was far way too busy to download it any sooner.

'_I am out shopping, and then packing, nothing much. What about you.'_

We continued to shop till we dropped. It was pretty awesome.

Joseph and I also continued texting each other whilst Caitlyn and I grabbed a bite from a local sushi bar, before heading home.

After packing, and preparing for our flight the next day, I was worn-out that night, so after having my mom's amazing casserole, see the perks of having a mother that caters? You always get scrumptious food. More to the point, I fell into deep sleep, only to be woken up by thunder, of which I am not much of an aficionado, so I decided to text Joe, hoping he was still awake

'_Hey, what's up? Hope I did not wake you up'_ I sent

My phone buzzed after a few minutes, indicating that I had received a message

'_Nothing much, nah I was awake anyway. So why are you not asleep? Is it not like what? 3 am down in New York?'_

'_Nope! More like 4 am, we are three hours ahead of you. Thunder and I'm not a fan. It scares the crap out of me. :( you?'_

'_Oh, ok! I'm watching Hot Tunes, you know a special segment on Connect 3, you ever heard of them?'_

'_Heard of them? Are you kidding me? I love their music, even though I think Shane ought to clean his attitude, but who am I to judge'_

'_So you love their music eh? Then why not lead singer Shane Gray?'_

'_I did not say I don't love him, but yeah he is kind of okay if you erase the jerky cookie-cutter-pop-star attitude. Can you believe he walked off stage at a concert? Does he even think about his fans?' _wow! I kind of went all creepy there, but who cares? He (Shane) kind of deserves it.

'_Oh so you do love him? :p, you know may be he does care about his fans. Anyways, how's Caitlyn and Sierra? They are probably asleep by know but say hi to them.'_

'_Not love him, but I like his voice, and he is kind of cute, so maybe just like. Yeah I will agree on that, and perhaps there is that old 'Shane' underneath that entire stance. Yeah they are both asleep, considering how drained out they were and flying out tomorrow but yeah I will, you too, to both your brothers.'_

'_You actually made a point there. Wait, you're flying tomorrow? You better get to sleep; you would not want to be exhausted the day you land in our beloved city of angels now, would you?'_

'_Yeah I guess not, so good night.'_

'_Sleep tight Mitch, dream about me ;)'_

Well what prayer did he say, because I sure as hell did dream about him the time I fell asleep.

I was woken up awfully early by Caitlyn the next morning, and after changing into a white tee that said "A&Fitch ATHL 92 in black and pink", blue jean crops, and a white hoodie that said "Abercrombie" on the sleeve and a logo on the top left. (A/N links on profile) and a black pair of converse.

I then headed down stairs, had breakfast with my family.

"Okay girls, we have a set of last minute things to do. So right after we eat, we have to get them done."

"okay." All three of us mumbled.

After cleaning up, and doing all the last three minute stuff, we headed for the airport; my dad was dropping us off.

We reached the airdrome in pretty good time, and check in when we turned to my dad.

"I'll miss you so much, daddy." I hugged him

"I'll miss you too princess, have fun."

Caitlyn, then Sierra and my mom hugged him saying their own goodbyes, and we boarded the plane

The flight was way too long and way too tiring but at last we landed in L.A

We got our entire luggage and headed outside waiting for my mom to bring the car when the three of us looked at each other and yelled

"L.A here we are"

We got a few weird looks from the people around us, but who cares; after all we are in L.A, the city of angels.

**I know this chapter was short and did not have any chat box thing but I really was not in the mood as I am ill… and I really was not too keen about this chapter but hope you all like it.**

**Anyways please review..**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

We took some pictures, and headed to our hotel, which was in Beverly Hills, Beverly Wilshire, a Four Seasons Hotel

The moment we took a slight glimpse at it, we were flabbergasted, the hotel was magnificent, but the moment we entered it was even more stunning.

The walls were painted cream with a slight hint of dirty pink, in the centre stood a large round table with enormous flowers, and to top it all a life-size chandelier.

"Hi I'm Josh and I'll be your butler for your stay here, welcome to your home away from home" A man who looked about the age of 30, clad in a black suite came up and told us so.

He took the luggage away from us and led us to our suite, which was in a privately accessed floor.

He placed our luggage right at the front and faced us,

"Ok so this is it," he told us "I'll be at the reception if you need me, just dial 1"

The suite was glorious, it had a living room and dining area that could fit six, the walls were cream, with brown drapes, brown couches, 2 chairs on a dark wood floor, and 50- inch plasma television, not to forget wireless internet access, which supported a kitchenette with a small refrigerator and an espresso machine, surely glamorous.

Sierra didn't even realize her mouth was hanging open until Caitlyn nudged her and said "We know this place is amazing, but no need to gape."

"I was not gaping." Sierra argued.

"Sure, you were totally normal"

I decided to let the two argue and went to look at the other 2 rooms.

I entered the first master bedroom; it had a large dressing room and a separate living area with an executive writing desk and plasma screen television, the bed was king sized, which had cream covers, matching the walls with green outlines.

I looked around for a bit then went to the second bedroom.

It featured a writing desk and a large walk-in closet, a bed exactly the same as the previous bedroom, and the walls again painted cream. What? Were the people who designed this hotel obsessed with the color cream?

The only thing both bedrooms had in common was that they were both had bathrooms. Each featuring a soaking tub, and glass enclosed showers and a lavatory of course.

Caitlyn came into the room carrying my luggage. "Way to go Mitchie, you leave your luggage for us to carry. Take, take NOW"

"Aw" I whimpered while taking the bags away from her. Damn! I didn't even realize how heavy they had become whilst packing my necessities. Well necessities according to Caitlyn. She turned into a maniac.

After settling my bags down on a corner, I opened the door of the balcony.

The view was breathtaking, overlooking Rodeo Drive and Hollywood Hills.

I heard a gasp coming from behind me, probably Caitlyn.

"WOW! Mitch the view is spectacular." Caitlyn said, yup I was right.

I didn't reply, instead I concentrated on the view.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" we heard Sierra call. "Want to come down by the pool?"

"Yeah, I need to work on a tan." I shouted back, it was pretty weird being so pale in L.A

I got changed into a blue strapless bikini (A/N the one Demi Lovato wears on vacation this spring) and a white cover up with blue flip flops.

I grabbed a tote and went over to the living room, flipping channels whilst waiting for Caitlyn and Sierra to get changed.

"Girl, you look fabulous." Caitlyn called when she entered the room. What is up with her? She is acting so unusual; it's starting to bug me. She was clad in a zebra striped bikini and a cover up that had a skull and cross bone sign.

Once Sierra came out of the washroom we headed to the elevators, she was dressed in a pink tankini, pink? Unusual too, she also wore a black cover up with black flip flops and a black tote.

"You look pretty Mitch." Sierra complimented just before the elevator dinged.

"Both of you look pretty too." I replied.

We got out of the elevator and headed to the pool.

It was completely deserted, which was a good thing. I guess?

I put my things on a table and sat down on a chair, working on my tan and reading a book.

The two of them jumped into the pool and messed around each other.

After about 30 minutes my phone buzzed, I looked up and saw a message. 

'_Hey, hope you landed safely. Where are you staying? Happy birthday in advance, Joe.'_ Oh, I completely forgot that my birthday was on Saturday, in 2 days. I silently thanked Joseph for reminding me, I mean how dull for you not to remember your own birthday?

'_Yeah, the air travel was pretty long and tiring though. We are at the Beverly Hills Wilshire. Thank you :)'_

'_Get some rest then, the flights are always exhausting. Okay, you are at like the best hotel around. What room / suite? I got a package for you.'_

'_Already did… … :) we're in the governor's suite. What do you mean 'I got a package for you?'_ I was utterly confused at what he meant. Oh well!

'_Well then good… that's a surprise so you know, you have to find out. :P'_

'_But I hate surprises… :( *pout*' _didn't he already know that?

'_Come on, it's not going to be that bad, considering you are going to receive it by Friday. Hopefully'_

'_Friday? Too long :( … okay I am off now… into the pool… :D'_

'_You'll have to wait though, I am not giving in.:D Okay, take care and swim safe'_

After I was sure I had a tan, I jumped into the pool.

I swum for a bit then smirked at both Caitlyn and Sierra, and they gave me questioning looks in return.

I swum to them and ducked them both at the same time and then swum to the edge of the pool.

'Oh it's so on, Torres!" Caitlyn shrieked when she resurfaced.

She swum to me and us three ducked each other going down.

"That was fun" Sierra said still laughing.

"I know." Caitlyn and I replied concurrently.

"Hey, it's getting pretty dark, let's get inside." I said whilst getting out of the pool

"Yup" the two of them replied in chorus. This was starting to happen a lot.

They got out of the pool and we started drying ourselves and putting on our cover ups and headed inside.

We reached our suite only to find a rather displeased mother.

"Girls, there you are. Where did you go? And why did you not tell me?" she questioned.

Caitlyn nudged me then Sierra who seemed to get the message.

"Mom, did you not see the note on the fridge?" I hurriedly replied.

"No" my mother quickly went to the kitchenette where the note was taped.

"Good work Si" I praised her.

"Ok, so who's hungry?" my mom called from the room.

"Me" the three of us yelled together like five year olds.

"Do you want Pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese" we yelled together again.

After about 30 minutes, the butler for our suite brought our food, and we gobbled it up like we had not eaten in 5 years.

"Sierra can you get the phone?" I asked her, following its annoying ringing

"Yeah sure" she replied and picked it up.

She talked into it for a couple of minutes before her face went wishy-washy, I could sense something was wrong.

"Si, what is the matter?" I asked her after she hung up.

"That was my mom, and she called to say that the summer program I enrolled for in China has given me a scholarship, and she really does not want me to leave an opportunity like this." She explained all in one breath, her face clearly stating she did not know what to do.

"You should really take it up." I told her

"Yeah but then that would mean it would be our first summer away from each other in such a long period of time." She replied unhappily.

"I know Si, but this is an opening of a lifetime and it's a scholarship, we would not want you to miss it for anything"

"Yeah," Caitlyn piped up, "especially for us"

"So you really want me to go?" she asked

"Of course, I mean we will miss you and all, but really you should."

We talked a bit more on how we'd miss each other and all, then watched a '_only fools and horses'_ episode, going for a much happier thing.

I jumped to get the door in the middle of the episode, when the bell ringed.

"Miss Torres?" the guy at the door asked.

I nodded and he handed me the package, and left.

I opened the package to find two Connect 3 concert tickets and backstage passes (A/N lets pretend backstage passes have no pictures whatsoever) and note that said:

'_Mitchie, I'm sorry for only two tickets, I know there are three of you but I had only two. Bring a person with you on Saturday for a little surprise. Joseph.'_

"Sierra," I called from the door "when do you leave?"

"Friday" she replied "why?"

I went over to them and showed them the stuff.

Caitlyn was super happy rambling about meeting Nate Gray.

I texted Shane thanking him for the stuff and received a reply only a few seconds later.

"_Hey, it's no problem, how come you're only two then?"_

"_Cause Sierra's going to China, a summer program, I'm bummed. :( "_

"_Oh okay, I'm really sorry, wish I was there to cheer you up, hopefully will on Saturday ;)"_

"_Can't wait, I'm off to sleep, bye"_

"_Bye."_

Oh well, at least something to look forward to.

**So No Jierra then ;) well I will leave you in suspense on who will be with Jason.**

**By The Way this is the longest chapter I've written, so far.**

**I have posted a poll, so please vote.**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Please Review…**

**It would make my day,**

**Love you all.**

**Safss**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Days, it has been ages since I have updated, and I'm really, sorry. I have been very busy, I came back from the states on Wednesday and I'm flying out back on Monday. See how hectic it is? Finally, I got the chapter written but then I came to the part of which I'm not so proud to mention. PROCRASTINATING! On the bright side, I got to meet the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato (again) at their first concert! Whoop Dee Doop Dee Doo :D

* * *

**

I couldn't believe how fast the days flew by, and before I knew it we were on our way to the airport dropping Si off. This was the first vacation that we were going to spend apart in eight years.

We arrived at the airport a good three hours earlier than the flight. I got out of the car to see Sierra taking her bags out of the trunk. "Mind if you help?" she asked.

"Of course not," I replied instantly, helping her get her bags out of the trunk and onto the trolley Caitlyn brought. My mom went inside and stood in the line while we were placing Sierra's entire luggage since there was a huge line for New York at the check in counters. Yes, Si was going to New York before going to China as her mom was dropping her off.

She checked in pretty fast and we spent the last hour talking.

"Mitch, you've got to keep me updated on that Internet guy you've got a crush on." She said smirking going back to the topic we were on about the night before. Cait and Si had started talking about Joe and it was never ending.

"No! One I do NOT have a crush on him, and two, why should I keep you updated on someone I don't like? So NO!"

"You're telling us you don't have a crush on him? When you make it so obvious" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, I don't have a crush on him, and no I don't make it obvious because I don't like him. PERIOD!" I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was, and sipped the coffee we bought from Starbucks.

"Whatever keeps you sane," Caitlyn replied looking right through me, but dropping the subject.

Soon the message came for the passengers going to New York to board the plane and Sierra had to go. We said our goodbyes, shed a few tears, and headed back to the hotel.

As soon as we got into our suite, I was in the bedroom flat. I guess the staying up two days continuous did take a hell lot of energy away from you.

* * *

**SHANE P.O.V**

Since it was Mitchie's birthday on Saturday and it was already Friday, Nate, Jason and I were spending our night indoors and getting the backstage in order. We had come to the venue, which was Nokia Theatre a day earlier.

"That goes right there," I pointed to a little table and a corner for Jason to put in place. This place was a mess, the tables and chairs that are usually in order were cluttered everywhere as if the place was a dump. One thing you have already known about me is that I hate untidiness.

I grabbed my coat from the table and called out to Nate and Jason that I was going to the baker for the cake.

I got into my white Ferrari Calavera (**A/N I am in LOVE with that car, you should check it, the one with the skull and crossbones)** and drove off to a baker who was very old but well known by our family. It took me over thirty minutes to get to the place due to major traffic jams.

"Hi Chris," I said when I reached the counter, "you've made the cake?"

"Ah yes! Of course I have," he replied going inside his small kitchen.

He brought the cake from inside and placed it on the counter, "Here you go Shane, the best of my work so far just as you requested." I looked at the cake and remembered the day I told him I wanted the cake to be the best of his work.

I reached for my wallet and took out my credit card, "How much will that be?"

"Nothing son, nothing!" he answered, "after all you are my nephew."

Chris and I weren't blood related but he and my mother were like siblings since they were very little hence he was just like an uncle to me.

I thanked him before returning back to the venue to find everything put into order and set for the next day, that meant we were free to do anything instead of just staying indoors.

I quickly put the cake into the refrigerator and headed over to Nate and Jason to ask about their plans.

"Guys, I'm going to Tess's right now?" Jason asked engrossed in his iPhone. Nate and I shrugged not saying anything to hurt Jason's feelings. However much he liked Tess, we all hated her. By we I mean EVERYBODY, she was a total fake, who only uses him for his money but I guess I couldn't tell him that, he had to figure that. I looked over at Nate and shrugged before replying "uh sure?" which was more like a question.

Jason grinned, and grabbed his car keys, "Okay then, I'll see you guys at about 11."

I turned to Nate when Jason was gone. He had a bored expression on his face, "why don't we watch a movie instead of looking like two single bored guys who have nothing to do?" I suggested.

"Cool with me,"

We reached home in pretty good time despite all the traffic Los Angeles had. I put my keys on the key holder. "Nate, choose the movie!" I yelled over from the top of the stairs.

I went inside my room and changed into a comfortable tee before going to our personal movie theatre.

"What movie?"

"Invictus," he replied not bothering to even look at me. (A/N 3 Matt Damon)

He put the movie and we watched it for a good two hours before I decided to go to bed, thinking about the long day ahead.

* * *

**This chapter is crappy, I KNOW. I wrote it a rush.**

**And also that I won't be able to update for a good three to four weeks as I'm flying (I said above) to Zanzibar for a week, then Dubai for another week (I really don't know why I am going there, hate that place) then Saudi Arabia for two weeks. That's four in total. I'll try my best to try and update the story IF I get the new Mac Air book I really want and I have internet connection because Dubai and RSA have already banned BlackBerry's, that means I don't get to take mine.**

**I'm really sorry guys.**

**But I promise you that if I don't update the story while I'm travelling, the next chapter will be up on the day I fly back. :)**

**Till then;**

**Love you all,**

**R&R**

**Safs**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for such a late chapter guys, I was too tired and plus I had tons of notes to copy down for school. Also I just realized I haven't put up a disclaimer so yeah I do not own anything at all. Anything! I wish I owned Nick Jonas though ;)

* * *

My birthday morning went kind of fast. I got a dozen or so phone calls from my dad, grandma and cousins and also one from Sierra. I really wished she was here with us, I was still happy for her though. She had always dreamed of going to China and she couldn't miss such an opportunity. We were gonna see her again anyway.

My mom made an amazing cake for me, and Caitlyn and I ended up gobbling it all up. It was a small one after all.

"Open this." Caitlyn said handing me a box wrapped in a paper with musical notes. I unwrapped it pretty fast and found an iPad inside. "OMG! Thank you." I cried giving her a major hug. Caitlyn had really rich parents who were always on vacation or they were working, so instead of being there with her they give her anything and everything.

"It's really nothing Mitchie," she replied smiling.

My mom then gave me the present my dad and her got. I quickly opened it and smiled it had a set of little Jimi Hendricks (my favorite guitarists) autographed guitars. I made a mental note to call and thank him before giving my mom a hug and thanking her. I seriously loved both of them.

...

Caitlyn switched on Hot Tunes right after lunch and a rather gloomy story came on:

"_It looks like Connect 3 fans have been disappointed just after the theatre that was holding tonight's concert was struck by fire. Till now, we haven't received any information as to what caused it, however we will keep you updated."_

Caitlyn looked over to me with a sad smile, she knew I was looking forward to the concert and so was she.

After about 15 minutes we were back into our normal moods, Caitlyn nudged me. "If we're not busy getting ready, why don't we go to the beach? Waves, soft beaches with hot surfers!" she added with a wink.

"Yeah, sure!"

…

My phone buzzed just as we got into the car for the beach. I quickly opened it;

"_Hey, did you hear what happened? Could I make it up in some way?"_

I quickly text Joe back, saying I did here and it was fine; it took a lot of convincing, and money though.

An hour later, I finally got out of the circle of guys that surrounded and flirted with us, I went to get a Pina Colada when I ran into the one and only, Shane Gray. Or more like the other way round.

"Watch where you're going!" he spat in my face.

"Excuse me? Why don't you watch where you're going? The last time I checked you're the one that ran into me!"

"What? Do you even know who I am?"

"Unfortunately, Brain Gay!"

"Shane Gray!" he retorted.

I walked away as soon as he said that, but not before I called an "I don't care" over my shoulder.

* * *

Yeah! I finally posted this chapter. I hope ya'll all like it.

Please Review and look out for my new story,

Love ya'll,

Brain Gay ;)

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**I am so sorry for updating so late. This chapter was supposed to be up earlier but I have been too busy with school work. It sucks too much.**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews. I love you all!**

**Now I'm gonna shut up and let you read. ;)**

* * *

I ended up not getting my drink, and walked over back to Caitlyn who was reading a book in a bad mood.

"You will not believe what happened," I told her sitting down on one of the beach chairs some flirts had gotten us.

"You just met Jacob Black?" She asked over-enthusiastically, looking up from the 'twilight' book she was reading.

"I swear the only thing you think about all day is that werewolf and No, I just called Shane Gray, Brain Gay."

"What?" She asked, dropping her book and looking up at me, "tell!"

"Wow" was all she had said after I finished telling her the entire incident.

…

We returned to the hotel after three whole hours of beach fun. I had completely forgotten the whole 'Shane Gray' incident until the Caitlyn and I found ourselves at a little Japanese restaurant. My mom had left the car to the two of us and went out on a girl's night with a few friends she had made at the hotel.

"So what are you going to have?" the waitress asked us after waiting for fifteen minutes.

"I'll have Yakitori and a sparkling water," Caitlyn ordered. The waitress then turned to me.

"Urm, Sashimi and a sparkling water"

We had our dinner before we decided to go a little window shopping, and that's when I had to run into Shane Gray AGAIN.

"Ouch!" I winced in pain as I tried to get up from the concrete pavement I had fallen on. This time it was clearly him who hadn't watched where he was going and knocked me down.

"Do I have to tell you to watch where you're going again?" he asked realizing he had run into me again.

"You should watch for yourself, cause it sure as hell wasn't you that was knocked down," I stated the obvious.

"Hello? Aren't you going to apologize? I am Shane Gray for God's sake."

"No I am not! Because you have no right to talk to me like that because I am a person too, who deserves to be talked to nicely. So build yourself a bridge Shane and get over yourself."

I turned around and walked away leaving a stunned Shane Gray behind me. I swear his jaw had hit the floor and for once I felt good about it.

"That's my girl," Caitlyn said, giving me a hi-five as she had been watching from behind, clearly amused as I had never spoken to a person before.

We returned to the hotel not too long later and settled down to watch a movie in our jammies.

… …

A little after midnight I called my dad to thank him for my birthday present before logging into my messenger realizing that I hadn't logged on it for ages. Minutes later Sierra logged in.

We chatted a bit and had a lot to tell each other as we hadn't talked ever since she went to China. I remembered to tell her all about my encounter with Shane Gray.

Not long later, another window popped up.

RockStar33 – Hey what's up?

This-is-me – nothing much, just chilling around, yourself?

RockStar33 – finished writing a song after this girl told me off.

This-is-me – What? A girl told you off? I thought nobody tells you off?

RockStar33 – Yeah, I guess she's just different. So how was your birthday?

This-me-33 – good, I guess. :)

We chatted till about three thirty am when I had to get to bed. My mom was constantly reminding me about how we had to get up early to go to all the places we hadn't visited before we flew out to the 'surprise' destination.

I quickly got into the covers and fell asleep as my head hit the pillow, dreaming about the guy that I had been chatting to for over two and a half hours, just not realizing that it had been the same pop star that I had ran into twice that day.

… …

I woke up in the morning feeling drowsy due to the lack of sleep. Getting dressed and having breakfast we headed out to a few attractions and shopping malls. We were surprised at the little amount we had shopped, normally we'd come back spending every little bit of money we had, but this time we had just bought a few souvenirs.

We returned back home later in the evening, my mom wanted enough time to pack all the stuff as we were leaving early morning.

Packing all my stuff, I sat on the couch watching my mom and Caitlyn run around trying to find their stuff, I slowly snoozed off.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter :)**

**Mitchie and Shane run into each other again... Little does Shane know that Mitchie was the one that had told him off ;)**

**Please R&R**

**Love ya'll**

**Safss**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Sorry for such a late update, I lost this chapter and was pretty bummed so it kinda took me a while to re-write it.

I woke up a good five hours later to find my mother and best friend still not through with their packing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote, switching on the T.V before I sprinted down to the kitchenette to fix myself a light meal just before my favorite show started.

"Oh Chandler Bing!" I accidently yelled out too loud in an attempt to imitate his overly annoying girl friend.

I ended up watching two episodes before falling asleep on the couch.

….

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie! Up. Now." My mother shook me, trying to get me up.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Get up. We have to get to the airport in an hour."

I nodded and winced in pain as I tried to get up from the not so comfortable couch and headed over to the bathroom after grabbing a set of clothes.

I showered and changed into a pair of black skinnies and a red t-shirt, applying a fair amount of makeup since I wasn't bothered about how I looked as my back was killing me as my mom called the porter to take all our luggage to the lobby, which was fairly little so I didn't know why she even did that.

We found a taxi pretty quickly and headed over to LAX.

Caitlyn and I rushed over to Starbucks as soon as we were inside the airport as we both hadn't had any breakfast and left my mother to do a little window shopping of her own.

"So Michelle," Caitlyn smirked, "What's going on between you and little Dream Boy?"

"First, don't call me that," I replied, slightly annoyed as I didn't liked being called Michelle, "and two, nothing, just the usual messages and chatting."

"You su-…" She was cut off by a pre-teen.

"OMG! IT'S SHANE GRAY!"

I laughed to myself watching all the crazy fan girls rushing over to him and attacking him, before pulling out my phone. I swear Caitlyn and I were the only levelheaded people out there who didn't rush over to him to, asides from two old couples.

After finishing our coffees, we headed out to meet my mother at a small little shop so we could get to the boarding gates and whatnot. My mom still hadn't told us where we were going and it was getting more and more annoying as time passed.

….

"Okay, Mitchie and Caitlyn you two are on seats 12B and 12A and I'm on 13B." My mom told us placing our baggage above as we took our seats.

"Mom, where are we going" I asked her for the last time hoping she would give in. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"Not telling." She told me simply.

"Mom! Come on!" I groaned, pulling out the in-flight magazine.

"Nu-uh. Not a word from me for the rest of the flight."

I flipped through the magazine, reading all the few interesting articles and whatnot before closing it and placing it in the seat pocket.

I looked over to my right and instantly regretted it. Just a few steps away from me, on the next row, was sitting Shane Gray with his brothers / band mates.

Yes, Shane Gray, the one and only.

Unfortunately his head turned around just too quick that I didn't have the chance to look away. His eyes widened as he recognized who I was and gave me a sickly fake smile.

I looked away, switching on my iPod in the process and Connect 3's Poison Ivy blasted through my ear phones.

Perfect timing huh?

I switched off my iPod and closed my eyes, trying to get the stupid, spoiled, bratty pop star out of my head as I slowly fell asleep.

…

The remaining hours after the air hostess woke me up for some disgusting meal were pure hell. Shane would look at me and every time I would turn around, he would give me that sickly fake smile which sometimes turned to frowns or smirks.

Two hours later, Caitlyn woke up and I slightly nudged her to look over at the left.

"OMG! Nate Gray looks so hot when he's sleeping," she whispered looking at the sleeping Connect 3 member. She had always had this extra liking for him.

"Caitlyn!"

"What?" she asked, giving me a look, "Just stating the obvious?"

… … .. ..

I was glad to be walking out of the airplane a few hours later. Unfortunately both Caitlyn and I had our iPods on and were watching movies, so we still didn't know where we were. I was just glad that I would be away from Shane Gray for the rest of our stay.

About forty-five minutes later, after getting our entire luggage, we were heading out of the airport when I stopped and recognized the place.

"OMG! We're in Paris?" I asked dumbfounded. I had always dreamed of coming to the 'city of love.' "Mom! Thank you so much!" I said, giving her a major hug.

Caitlyn followed, giving my mom a hug and thanking her as well.

"Okay girls, the hotel that we'll be staying have sent us a bus to take us there, so let's go." My mom said, leading us to the parking lot and into a fairly small bus.

… ..

Caitlyn was getting irritated as time passed by as we still weren't moving as there were some other guests that were staying at the hotel and needed to be picked up too.

About fifteen minutes of waiting and complaining, faces that belonged to America's hottest band entered the bus. And I thought HE would be away from me during our vacation down here.

Oh how wrong I was.

**Dun Dun Dunah..!**

**What did you think? Cause to me the one I had written before was way better than this. Oh well!**

**It's time to**

**REVIEW :)**

**Love ya'll!**

**P.S: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm only 29 away from 100 :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_RockStar33 - haha. Thanks Mitchie :). You still in L.A?_

_This-is-me – Nope, Paris. :)_

_RockStar33 – Really? Me too. How do you like it so far?_

_This-is-me – urm okay… urm… I haven't actually been anywhere apart from the airport and the local diner a few blocks away from the hotel because Caitlyn's been ditching me the whole time :(_

It was true, Caitlyn had been ditching me the whole time to hang around with some guy. I really didn't know why she wasn't telling me. I mean why would she try to hide something from me? We had been best friends since our diaper days and had never ever hidden anything from each other. I was constantly trying to make my mind up; to follow her the next time she ditched me and figure it out by myself or to wait until she told me whatever there was because she was my best friend and wouldn't keep it away from me for much longer. That's when I made it up. I decided the next time she was ditching me and my 'plans' I'd follow her to wherever. Screw privacy!

_RockStar33 – How about we two meet up on Friday and maybe then you'll be able to go around Paris._

I sipped the coffee I held slowly before re-reading the last message, Sounded like somebody asked me out.

_This-is-me – yeah... Sure... Where about?_

_RockStar33 – The café opposite Supermarche Carolie? I don't really remember the name. If you're in that part of the city that is._

_This-is-me – sounds good, three thirty?_

I sent in, I remembered the place; it was quite far from the hotel. Somewhere near the city center.

_RockStar33 – Yup... See ya then ;)_

I signed out of my messenger, leaving my laptop to charge and headed to the closet. I got out a pair of black skinnies, a black tee and a pair of black converse. If I wanted to follow Caitlyn I'd have to dress like a ninja (not cover the face though… Creepy!) Not to be discovered in the dark. I washed my face before applying my normal make-up and headed off the room. Caitlyn was coming out of hers just when I was reaching the elevator. God! Now I'll have to makeup an excuse as to why I was heading to the same floor as she was. Fortunately my phone started ringing just after I got a look at the floor number before I got out.

"I'll just take the call," I told her.

She nodded, knowing that the connection would be really bad inside the elevator.

Five minutes later, I was hiding behind a fake tree, waiting for somebody to open the door at which Caitlyn knocked. I was getting kind off impatient, I mean who takes that long to open the door? Especially if you're in a hotel room?

I gasped as soon as the door opened, immediately getting caught by Caitlyn.

"Mitchie?" She called out confused.

I looked between her and the guy that was standing right in front of her. The was a certain emotion she was showing that I couldn't quite tell.

"Nate, can you give the two of us a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Mitchie, I can explain." She started, but I cut her off.

"Well why don't you explain why you were ditching our plans to hang around with Nate Gray of Connect 3 without telling me 'your best friend'?" I asked her, my voice blank.

"Cause I thought you'd be angry at me for hanging around with him considering Shane being the jerk and all. And I'm really sorry about ditching our plans; I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"Cait," I pulled her into a hug, "I wouldn't be angry, I know how Shane Gray is a jerk and all but I know his brothers aren't. And its fine."

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Okay," she said, sounding all normal again, "Wanna hang around with me and my lil friend over there?"

She pointed over to the open door where Nate was standing.

"Sure,"

…

Two hours later, the four of us (Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and I) were sitting on the couch playing a few video games. Caitlyn had introduced me to the two members of Connect 3. I had only known them for about two hours but their normalness made it look like they weren't even pop stars. Although Jason was extremely perky and got distracted by birds and Nate was all serious, they were one of the coolest guys out there.

Half way through another video game, Mr. Gay Jerk decided to make an appearance.

"I'm back!" He yelled, even though we were in the same room, slamming the door shut. "Oh! You're here."

"Shane, Taylor called like three hours ago, he wanted to get some help with math." Jason said after a few minutes of awkward silence that was passed by sending death glares to each other.

Caitlyn turned around to face Nate and me.

"Who's Taylor?"

"He's one of our guitarists who's awfully bad at math, and since Shane's good, he helps him out."

Really? Shane Gray helping somebody out?

I turned around completely to look at Shane straight in the eyes. It was time for a slur."You really must be an arithmetic man," I told him in the sickliest manner possible, "After all you do add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention and multiply ignorance." I finished off smirking, getting a glare in return.

Seriously, if looks could kill, I would be dead.

…..

"Cait, how do I look?"

It finally was Friday and I was meeting Adam at the café we had agreed to meet.

"Nice!" she winked at me before I said bye to her and my mother and headed down to get a cab.

My phone buzzed, indicating that I had received a message just as I was getting into the cab.

"_Hey Mitchie, meet me at the café in about 10 at table reserved under Adam. ;)"_

…

As was glad to get off the cab as I reached the café, the ride was awfully uncomfortable. I mean who doesn't switch the AC on when it's freakin' 40 degrees outside?

I paid the cab driver some money before heading into the café. It was fairly small with a few people sitting around chatting in French. I made my way over to the waitress at the end of the room.

"Table reserved under Adam?"

"Right this way," she told me before leading me over to a table right in the corner of the room.

"Shane?" I asked confused when I got to the table. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" he asked me equally confused.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm meeting a friend," he answered simply.

"Who?"

"Mitchie, why?"

"Who?" I asked him again, really puzzled. I hadn't told him my name till right now and I definitely hadn't agreed to meet him anywhere.

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres."

I stared into open space, completely baffled. There was no way he knew me, I mean my name unless…

"Oh. My. God." I muttered to myself.

**I know what ya thinking. 'Finally an update,'**

**I've been really busy lately, one of my friends died, the weather got really bad so I lost internet connection and then I had lots of unfinished assignments to do so I never got any time to write anything. I really hope you liked this chapter though.**

**Leave me a review. Make it a 100 and I promise I'll update sooner.**

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!

It's been a long time since I've updated anything eh?

I was going to update just last week but now I've decided to delete my stories. There's just been a lot going on in my life at the moment and I really can't do these anymore. So, If anyone wants to "adopt" this story and continue it then they should PM me or I'll just delete it and may be one day repost it and finish it.

To those that reviewed my story, every each and single one of you, that took those few seconds to write those kind words, thank you! YOU ROCK! You guys made my weeks and I seriously love you all. And so I'm sending you an invisible Shane Gray.. ;)

Anyways, I've started writing a story which I hope to post very soon so look out for it.

Peace and Love,

MissPerfectlyUniQue


End file.
